tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Shadow
"I was not going to leave him behind. We would come out together, or not at all." Storm Shadow is best known as the Cobra Commander's ninja bodyguard and assassin. He can trace his lineage through thirty generations of assassins. He is a classic character study in conflict. Storm Shadow's primary reason for joining the evil Cobra organization is borne not out of greed but a need for vengeance. The Commander attained his loyalty on the promise of eventually revealing the identity of his uncle's killer. His swords-brother Snake-Eyes finally convinced him to let go of revenge, and for a time Storm Shadow even joined the Joe Team, engaging in many missions and adventures. However, on a routine mission, he was captured by Cobra and brainwashed into their service once more. Now, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow find themselves at odds once more. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Storm Shadow served in southeast Asia on the same LRRP team as future Joes Stalker and Snake-Eyes. The intense nature of this service together forged a strong friendship between him and Snake Eyes. After Vietnam, Storm Shadow visited his family in Japan. His family, the Arashikage Clan, had actually been a fierce ninja clan but for many centuries had remained clandestine. Hoping to learn the ways of the ninja, Storm Shadow studied under the tutelage of his estranged uncle, the Hard Master. When Snake-Eyes arrived in Japan following the death of his entire family in a horrific automobile crash, he was invited to study with the clan. He quickly began to surpass Storm Shadow's abilities and was the Hard Master's choice to succeed him as the head of the clan. This caused a rift between the two friends, and Snake-Eyes decided that he would leave the clan. However, before he could, an assassin (who later would be revealed as Zartan) killed Storm Shadow's uncle while he was demonstrating a ninja technique. Storm Shadow, seeing the assassin fleeing in a COBRA helicopter, left the clan to follow the assassin. Due to his abrupt disappearance, and the fact that the killer appeared to use a technique that Storm Shadow was a master of, Snake-Eyes, the Soft Master and the remaining clan members thought that Storm Shadow was to blame for the murder. Storm Shadow blamed Snake-Eyes for the murder, as the Hard Master was using a ninja technique to imitate Snake-Eyes, thus fooling Zartan into shooting the wrong target. Years would pass and Storm Shadow eventually was led to the international terrorist organization called Cobra. He was quickly made Cobra Commander's bodyguard and soon thereafter encountered his old friends Stalker and Snake-Eyes as members of the American strike team designed to destroy Cobra, the G.I. Joe team. After several battles with the Joes, Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes would work together to bring down the men responsible for the death of the Hard Master (Zartan, Cobra Commander and Firefly). During their first attempt, while trying to flee Cobra Island, Storm Shadow was shot by the Baroness, and believed dead. He was revived during Dr. Mindbender's creation of Serpentor. Finally, Storm Shadow was made an official member of the G.I. Joe team and regained his honor through countless acts of courage. He would later return to Cobra after being captured and brainwashed along with several other former Cobra agents. He was frequently given continuous sessions of brainwashing to ensure his loyalty and it took him a few years to finally shake off the programming and rejoin his sword brother, Snake-Eyes. MUX History: Storm Shadow is back in the employ of Cobra. His ever-shifting loyalties have left him distrusted by both Cobra and G.I. Joe. Regular jolts by the Brainwave Scanner have kept him with Cobra, but might be taking their toll on his free will and sanity. OOC Notes Storm Shadow is the commanding officer of Cobra's Ninja forces. Aleph is his second in command. Logs Players Storm Shadow was played for a time by Cookie, but is currently available for application. References ---- Category:Arashikage Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ninja Forces Category:EFCs Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Ninja